


Blankets

by PixeledPurple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blankets, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus has had a hard week.  Ratchet insists he get some well deserved rest.  Ratchet/Optimus fluff.  Just fluff.  Nothing but fluff.  Then some more fluff.  Fluff to a ridiculous extent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched several episodes of G1 where horrible things happen to Optimus, then I tried, tried mind you, to watch Age of Extinction. Now you understand why this exists. I make no apologies for the blankets. I wanna hear no complaints about the amount of fluff. You have been warned.

"Ratchet, I'm fine," Optimus told him, again. He tried to keep his amusement out of his voice, but failed.

Ratchet ignored him. "Optimus, you have been through too much. You need to rest," he told him. "Now get in your berth."

Optimus smiled at him, "And are the pillows really necessary?"

"Yes," Ratchet said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Optimus conceded, settling himself among the unnecessary amount of pillows that now covered his berth so that he was propped in a half seated position on the berth.

Ratchet went over to the closet, and returned with an armful of blankets. Optimus raised an eyebrow at him. But Ratchet ignored him, "How are your energon levels?" he asked as proceeded to cover Optimus with one blanket.

"They are fine. Ratchet?"

"Yes Optimus?" he asked, looking up at him with concern in his optics.

"Why are you tucking me in?" he teased.

Ratchet grunted, and finished arranging the blanket. "You need to recharge. And I don't want you doing anything tomorrow, do you understand? Doctor's orders." He placed the other blanket at the foot of the berth in case Optimus wanted it.

Optimus smiled at him. Ratchet had a tendency to be overprotective, but this was bordering on ridiculous. Not that he really objected. "Ratchet-"

"No arguments! If you try to so much as assign patrol rotations, I will confine you to berth rest for a week!"

"Ratchet-"

"Optimus I know that we're in a war, but everything that you've been through this week is too much for anybot to handle."

Optimus sat up, the smile fading into a look of concern, "Ratchet-"

"I almost lost you Optimus," Ratchet said, his voice barely above a whisper. "That's not something _I_ can handle."

Optimus reached out his servo, "Ratchet."

Ratchet looked at it for a moment before tentatively placing his servo in Optimus' much larger one.

Optimus pulled him closer, "You have been through a lot as well old friend."

Ratchet stared down at the ground.

"Perhaps you could take your own advice," Optimus told him softly.

"I will recharge shortly."

"I was hoping that you would join me," Optimus said, a small smile returning to his faceplates.

Ratchet looked up at him, hesitating. Optimus didn't push. He just held his servo lightly, smiling up at him. "I... would like that." he said softly.

Optimus' smile widened. Ratchet returned it, and carefully slid in under the blankets next to Optimus.

Optimus grabbed the other blanket from the foot of the berth and wrapped it around the both of them before laying back down on his side.

Ratchet moved a little resting his head on Optimus' arm. "This is nice," he said, shutting his optics.

Optimus smiled, wrapping his other arm around him, "That it is." Briefly, he debated disobeying Ratchet's medical orders to see if he would actually order him to a week of berth rest. And more importantly, if he wold join him.


End file.
